Malitus
A Maltius is a type of demon made from a corrupt person, a dead body, and/or a person making a deal or wish and in exhchange they become a Malitus. Wespirs exist to destroy these demons Conversion and Core Conversion There are currently three known ways for a human to become a Malitus: *Through making a wish or deal. Almost any wish can be granted such as fame, fortune, and even health. But in exchange, a person will eventually become a Malitus *Evil or corrput people can become Maliti. People such as killers, gang leaders, and even politicians can be converted through this way. *If a dead body is still fresh and the death of the perosn still isn't known, the body can be reanimated but as a Malitus. The body is possessed by the same soul, except the soul is corrupt. Core A Malitus' core is a stone-looking object where it's soul, power, and life resides. The core can be in any size, color, and location. The core is commonly found in areas associated with a Malitus' power. For example, A Siren malitus' core is located in it's vocal cords/throat. Although a Malitus can be damaged through regular weapons, the core can only be destroyed by a Phantasm. A Phantasm must penetrate and fully destroy the core to kill a Malitus. A core can also be cracked, but this will only weaken a Malitus, and revert them to a ghost like form, only allowing them to transform into their human form for short periods of time. Human Form and True Form All Maliti have a human form so that they can blend in with human society. Maliti will live life as a regular human would. They will also participate in human activities such as going to work or school. In some cases, a Malitus' human form may have some resemblance to their Malitus form, such is the case for Suzume. All Maliti have a true form. This form is what they truly look like and can look monstrous and have resemblances to animals, plants, and even terrains. These forms allow a Malitus to fully release and use their power against Wespirs. Classes Fighter Malitus Average attack. Average defense. Average speed.Their attacks are mainly physical Healer Malitus Cannot attack. Average defense. Average speed. Can heal themselves and allies, and can restore other Maliti’s vital energy. Mage Malitus High attack. Low defense. Average speed. Attacks are projectiles or are typically elemental Assasin Malitus High attack. Low defense. High speed. Quick and deadly Maliti that can morph into (throwable) blades whips Ranger Malitus High attack. Average defense. Average speed. Maliti that can morph into guns or shoot bullets Defender Malitus Low attack. High defense. Average speed. A rare type of Malitus that morph into shields to protect themselves and allies. Can in rare cases attack. Bionic Malitus High attack. Average defense. High speed. A rare type of Malitus that have mechanical/artificial body parts that can be used as a weapon Drude Malitus Average attack. High defense. Low speed. A rare Malitus that can manipulate a Wespir’s emotions and can cause hallucinations/status effects Terrain Malitus Average attack. Average defense. Low speed. A rare Malitus that takes the form of a terrain. This terrain can cause status effects such as poisoning. Merger Malitus High attack. High defense. High speed. An extremely rare Malitus. Only 5 exist and can form a 6th. Can fuse together to combine their powers List of Maliti and Their Classes Grim- Fighter/Assassin Issac Ainsworth- Bionic/Fighter Cassi Ainsworth- Bionic/Fighter Suzume- Fighter/Ranger